


Mr.Brightside, It's killing me Inside

by fearleshadowhunter



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Caught, Caught cheating, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid gets hurt, M/M, Moving On, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soul is a dick, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearleshadowhunter/pseuds/fearleshadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is song fic about Soul and Kid. Kid catches Soul cheating on him with Maka what does Kid do read to find out. Disclaimer I own nothing The lyrics belong to The Killers the quotes whoever created them and Soul Eater to whoever created it. Not an AU. I know it's a crap summary but hey it's better than it sounds.<br/>Preview: "So you know what really sucks I caught you in a ANOTHER lie, I can't believe I was going to forgive you how foolish of me. Guess what, you're not sorry for cheating on me. You are sorry that you got caught."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Brightside, It's killing me Inside

Title: Killing me inside inspiration mr.brightside by the killers songfic pairing soul/Death the kid

Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

The first thing Death the Kid did when he got back to his mansion was open the door and run to his room with tears streaming down his face like a river, all the while ignoring the concerned looks his weapons Liz and Patti were giving him. When he got to his room he just slammed the door closed and slide down it until he was sitting on the carpet still crying and all he could think of was "Why Soul, why did you have to do this."

*Flashback time (Why do I do this to myself and you guys)Earlier at school *

third p.o.v.

When Kid and his weapons got to school they could immediately tell that something was wrong as they walked to Steins class. When they arrived and sat down in their seats that's when they really noticed that the tension around Soul, he kept on glancing back and forth between his boyfriend Kid and his meister Maka and back again. That's when the bell rang and Stein walked in and started talking about talking about dissecting another endangered species, making Tsubaki roll her eyes and Soul stop his glancing. While Stein started to dissect an endangered animal Kid started to think about the time that Soul kissed him.

*Mini Flashback*

Kid was just making his way to class when suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him into a janitors closet. When he was in the closet he noticed that Soul was just oh so casually leaning against the door while Kid was trying his hardest not to yell at him. What Soul did next though left him speechless. Soul grabbed Kid by his shirt and kissed him, and then whispered something in his ear that had Kid nodding his head yes "Will you be my boyfriend?" And that was the start of their relationship.

*End mini flashback*

Sometime after Kid started daydreaming of their first kiss the bell rang making the Death God sigh and pick up his stuff to head off to lunch with his weapons by his side symmetrically of course. When he sat down at a table where the rest of his friends were he noticed that Soul once again started to get tense, and shoot his eyes back and forth between the Shinigami and his roommate. When that awkward lunch was over Kid was the last one out so he wasn't surprised when he heard a couple making out I mean seriously it's a school. So he was very surprised when he noticed that the couple kissing was none other than his supposedly faithful boyfriend Soul and his friend Maka making out. In the at moment Kid swears he could feel his heart shatter to pieces and a familiar quote came to mind "All good is hard. All evil is easy. Dying, losing, cheating, and mediocrity are easy. Stay away from easy." Scott Alexander. Well guess what, Soul took the easy route out and didn't choose the good and in the process he seemingly destroyed their relationship.

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

Now my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress, now

Let me go

Cause I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control

When he noticed that Maka's hands were wandering over Soul's chest and he was taking off her jacket and starting on her shirt the broken Death God couldn't help but let out a louder than intended sob, which made the couple halt their actions and locate the owner of the noise only to have Soul stare at him with wide eyes as he realized who had just caught him cheating. When Soul started to make his way towards Kid, all said person could do way shake his head and mouth words 'I trusted you' and run away with fresh tears streaming down his face leaving the cheaters to get back to where they left off.

*End of long ass flashback*

Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Turning through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibies

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Opening up my eager eyes

Cause I'm Mr.Brightside

Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

As soon as Kid stopped crying and allowed himself some time to calm down and fully process what happened, he got up opened his door and walked down stairs to the living room that's symmetry couldn't even cheer him up. When Liz and Patti noticed him they just calmly walked over to him gave him a hug and asked one single question that shouldn't make him want to start crying, "What happened Kid?" So wanting to appear strong like always when really in this moment he's secretly dying inside, he ended up telling them everything Soul pulling him into the closet asking him to be Soul's boyfriend, and then finding him making out with Maka. When he told them about Soul cheating Kid was pretty sure that they both want to kill soul and really who wouldn't want to.

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

Now my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress, now

Let me go

After getting asked questions Death the Kid decided to do the one thing that he had to know but would probably shatter his already broken heart. So with that in mind Kid called Soul. As soon as Soul answered phone the conversation went out like this "Kid I'm so sorry about what happened at School it was a stupid mistake that'll never happen again" was Soul said making him want to growl at his attempt to play it off but all did was talk to him in a calm and even tone "Meet me at Death Park we'll continue this conversation there not over the phone." With that Kid hung up and made his way to Death Park with his held high.

Cause I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies.

Choking on your alibis

When Kid got to the Park he noticed Soul was alone and sitting down on a bench. He just walked over to him and asked him the question that had been plaguing him ever since he caught them together, "Why did you this, DAMN YOU SOUL WHY!" All Soul did was stare at him till he opened his mouth "Like I said before it was a stupid mistake that I'll never make again I don't even know why I did it besides, after you caught us that knocked some sense into me and I stopped we didn't even have sex look Kid I'm really sorry what else do you want me to say." While Soul was talking he noticed that Soul's eye twitched when he said they didn't have sex. " You know what Soul I want to believe you but at first I did but you lied about not fucking her so you know what really sucks I caught you in a ANOTHER lie, I can't believe I was going to forgive you how foolish of me. Guess what, you're not sorry for cheating on me. You are sorry that you got caught." 

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never

I never

I never

I never

Before left and officially cut Soul out of his life Kid said one thing that had him moving on from Soul too Black Star, "I never thought you would turn out this way and just be a waste of time oh well as they People change memories don't and sadly I will always hold these memories close to me." And with that Kid walked away from Soul and continuing his life without Soul.


End file.
